


If I hadn't Met You

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes to anyone; be it to a spy or to a military man. </p><p>*****************************</p><p>"Death doesn’t discriminate<br/>Between the sinners<br/>And the saints<br/>It takes and it takes and it takes<br/>And we keep living anyway..."</p><p>by Lin-Manuel Miranda (Wait for it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I hadn't Met You

**Author's Note:**

> What if Sakuma was the one involved in a train accident?
> 
>  
> 
> *This isn't related to Canon.*

"Miyoshi," The addressed man turns to the source of the voice, only to have flowers shoved in front of his face.

 

"Lieutenant, what is this?" He inquires, eyebrows raised.

 

The flowers are slightly moved to the side to reveal Sakuma.

 

He smiles, "A gift before I go. Consider it as a parting gift?"

 

The way Sakuma made it into a question made Miyoshi's lips quirk up, "Why do you sound unsure?"

 

Sakuma shrugs, still carefully holding the bouquet on his one hand. "I thought of what to give you but I only came up with this."

 

"It's Irises, Miyoshi."

 

"I see." Miyoshi takes the flowers and proceeds to stick his nose to it, "They're quite close to having no fragrance at all. I expected more from you. Your choice of a parting gift isn't an exception." He look midly disappointed at Sakuma who laughs slightly, as he knows Miyoshi is feigning it all.

 

"It has a mild smell, yes." Sakuma pauses to chuckle, earning a glare from Miyoshi. "It's so unlike you, who seems to love perfumes and that sort."

 

"The color is too white." Miyoshi adds, it made Sakuma sigh as he closes his eyes.

 

"I have next to nothing knowledge about flowers." He opens his eyes once again to send something between a smile and a smirk. "But, I still think you're as white, as pure as the flower; still pure."

 

"Oh?" Miyoshi looks amused. "You still think I'm pure?"

 

Sakuma snorts, "Yes?"

 

"Again, you sound unsure, Lieutenant."

 

"There are lots of things I'm unsure of, including flowers. I would like to know more about those."

 

"Why so?" Miyoshi asks in mock innocence that Sakuma is already quite familiar with, it makes the taller man's lips quirk up in amusement.

 

"So I could give them to you with the appropriate meaning."

 

It's time for Miyoshi to smile, "My, since when were you this romantic?"

 

"Aren't I always?"

 

Miyoshi sighs, "Is there any other thing you're interested on knowing more about, Lieutenant?"

 

Sakuma continues to gaze at Miyoshi, refusing to answer immediately. And then he smiles back, "You already know the answer. Besides, you'll end up questioning my state of being romantic again."

 

The shorter man laughs to himself as he closes his eyes, "Is that so?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Won't you be late for the train?"

 

Sakuma, for a moment, looked mildly surprised as he glances at his wristwatch. But he shakes his head slightly and just stares at Miyoshi. The _pretty man,_ as Sakuma thought, currently had his eyelids closed.

 

"Next time," Sakuma starts, making Miyoshi shot open his eyes to gaze at him.

 

He smiles, "Next time, I'll bring just the right flowers for you; appropriate meaning and the color you like."

 

Miyoshi's eyes widened, it's one of the rarest thing Sakuma, or anyone else sees. For a moment, he was glad he saw this before he departs for his mission. The mission that he needs to do as the liaison for the Military Police and D-agency.

 

But the spy in front of him knew well how to regain himself in just a matter of mere seconds. 

 

 

"I'll expect that when you come back, Sakuma-san."

 

Now is Sakuma's turn to widen his eyes, but he sends his most sincere and most gentle smile, "Yeah. Expect it."

 

Miyoshi sends him a small smile before waving and walking away with the Irises on his one hand--

 

\--And Sakuma grabs his other free hand, and halts him from leaving. Sakuma then leans over Miyoshi and kisses his forehead.

 

He knows the spy let him do that, since he felt no resistance. But he chose to think that Miyoshi was indeed unexpecting that he'll do that. 

 

Pulling away with a smile, He gazes at Miyoshi's surprised face.

 

"You should show emotions more, near me, I guess."

 

Miyoshi gazes at him for a little longer before grinning, "You know that's impossible for someone like me. No one is an exception." He pauses, "But..I guess that's something you can look forward to if you return. Will I do it, or Will I not?"

 

Sakuma shakes his head on amusement as he smiles, "Alright, alright. I get it. When I return, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

••••

 

_"How much for these red roses?"_

_"Ah, for a pretty lady?" The old florist beams at him, Sakuma chuckles._

_"Something like that, yes. For a very beautiful someone."_

_"She's lucky! To have someone as handsome as you buy her flowers!" The said old woman prepares a bouquet._

_"I'm not sure about lucky, since I am more lucky to have that someone, I guess." He laughs as he hands over the payment._

_The moment the florist hands him the stunning bright color of red roses, he sniffs it and he smiles. That strong smell suits Miyoshi just well._

••••

 

 

 But he wasn't able to give it to Miyoshi. 

 

 

••••

 

Miyoshi stands near a tombstone that can't even be considered to be the real grave of someone he once knew. They can't go there; the risk is too high. Those military cowards decided to forsake everything regarding Sakuma and deny they know him.

 

Yuuki, on the other hand, didn't particularly forbid or allow them to build a momentum for the fallen liaison. 

 

But still, Miyoshi is standing near one right now.

 

He crouches down to carefully place flowers near the said tombstone, and just stares at it.

 

 

 

"Forsythia flowers?"

 

Miyoshi didn't bother to look at who it is, it's a voice he knows too well.

 

Kaminaga.

 

He heard the fellow spy continue without him uttering a reply. "Don't you think Absinth is a better choice? Calendula? Or perhaps some Pink Camellia, or maybe, Dark Crimson Roses suit more?"

 

"I thought of bringing Gladiolas for you instead, Kaminaga. Although, it's such a drag to find it." Miyoshi closes his eyes.

 

"It's always a drag finding flowers, unless the person you actually bothered to give it to, is someone worth it." Kaminaga adds, shrugging.

 

"There is no particular reason for this, really. I didn't exactly expected him to return. After all, death can come to anyone. It's inevitable." Miyoshi takes a moment to continue, "It's just that there is something else I expected--" He smiles a little, "Nevermind it."

 

Kaminaga didn't reply. He had nothing to say, what can he say?

 

Miyoshi stands up, "Where are the others?"

 

"Some are away, some are already back."

 

"I see." Miyoshi started to walk away, not bothering to face his fellow spy. "We have lots of matters to finish. You should head back too."

 

Kaminaga forms a small smile as he stares at Sakuma's supposed grave,  "Hear that, man?"

 

_He has lots to do, and he still spare you a time._

 

_He never did that to anyone uncapable of his expectations, or to anyone he isn't interested of._

 

_~~He never did that to me.~~ _

 

••••

 

The morning Miyoshi woke up, he saw a bouquet of red roses on the table.

 

He frowns.

 

He approaches it and just stares at the bright red roses.

 

Smiling to himself, he takes in its fragrance. 

 

It's strong, just like the one that someone was.

 

 

 

"Kaminaga shouldn't have done this unnecessary thing."

 

~~_He's giving me false hope that the Lieutenant is alive--_ ~~

 

"...I better make him pay for this the hard way."  Miyoshi realized then and there that Kaminaga went away for his mission.

 

_Quite a hopeless man for a spy._

 

"And also," Miyoshi smiles bitterly, "..I'm at the verge of wanting to believe both of their lies."

 

 

 

_Since when did I become this sentimental?_

 

_I never was._

 

_If I hadn't met you, would I be like this?_

_Hey, would I?_

 

 

 

***

 

But no, a spy isn't like that. 

They don't mourn. They aren't sentimental.

And so, Miyoshi wouldn't mourn, nor will he be sentimental.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> •White Irises: Purity.  
> •Forsythia: Anticipation, Expectation  
> •Pink Camelia: Longing for you, I long for your touch.  
> •Calendula: Sorrow (possibly from death.)  
> •Dark Crimson Rose: Mourning  
> •Absinth: Separation, Torment of Love, Affection, Absence, Bitterness, Protection for travellers  
> (Kaminaga is such a little shit)  
> •Gladiolas: Give me a break  
> •Red Rose: Love, passion  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In case you missed it, which I'm sure you didn't. Those lies Miyoshi is talking about are from Sakuma and Kaminaga.
> 
>  
> 
> "...When I return, right?" -Sakuma.
> 
>  
> 
> And,
> 
>  
> 
> Kaminaga's way of making a poor excuse of a lie (that is too obvious for a lie created by a spy). Sakuma is dead, yet Kaminaga is trying to light up some spark of hope for Miyoshi.
> 
> Miyoshi had this slight desire to believe on both; all for Sakuma.  
>  


End file.
